Pink Elephants
by T'Key'la
Summary: While Jim is recovering from Seyp fever, he isn't quite himself. And there are pink elephants in the room with him. Established K/S.
1. Chapter 1

Jim slowly opened his eyes, wondering where he was. And why his head hurt so much. Was he home? No. This wasn't his room. He had no idea where he was.

He shifted enough to look over more of the room where he was laying, seeing the back of a man several feet away. The man was tall, with broad shoulders and thick, dark hair. Jim thought he should know who he was. _Larry? Leroy? Leonard. Yes. Leonard._

He cleared his throat softly, wondering about the dryness of it and his mouth. "Uhmm…. Leonard?" The man did not seem to have heard. He tried again. "Leonard?" Still no response. Leonard was… a doctor. Maybe he wasn't supposed to use the doctor's first name. Maybe that's why he hadn't responded. "Dr. McCoy?" Jim said a little louder.

"Jim," the tall man said when he turned to face the bed. He approached, his smile plastered over his concern. What had Jim done to make the doctor angry? "How are you feeling, kid?"

"I don't really know," Jim admitted, looking past the doctor. "Why are there pink elephants in my room?"

"There aren't," the doctor assured him in a warm voice. It didn't sound patronizing like Jim had come to expect. It sounded like the doctor knew Jim would understand what he was told. "It's the medicine."

"Medicine?" Jim repeated, distracted by a particularly bright pink elephant that was crossing his room, a gold crown perched between oversized ears. Big ears. That meant they were African elephants. They were very orderly as they paraded through. The babies were pale pink, like a lady's slipper that had just bloomed. The larger ones, the ones that were no doubt the females, were several shades darker, closer to the color of his mom's camellia. The largest, the male elephants, were deeper pink nearly purple, like the crocuses his mom always said herald the arrival of spring, even if they end up buried in snow. "Huh?" he said when the doctor said his name in that sharp way adults do to express their frustration.

"Have you been listening to me?" the doctor asked, studying him with worried eyes.

"Mostly. I had… have Seyp fever. The medicine gives me hallucinations. There aren't any elephants in here," Jim repeated, relieved when the doctor nodded. "When's Mom coming?"

"Your mom?" the doctor asked. Jim could see that the question worried him. Had his mom yelled at him? Jim hoped not. This doctor seemed awfully nice. And he thought all of his memories of him were…comfortable.

"Yeah. Any time I'm in the hospital, she comes," Jim said, looking around the room. It wasn't anything like the other hospital rooms he had been in, the elephants non-withstanding.

"Do you know where you are, Jim?" Dr. McCoy asked gently.

"The hospital?" Jim responded, no longer so sure. The Doctor seemed concerned by his answer.

"Yes. But where?" the Doctor asked in the same gently coaxing tone.

"Iowa?" Jim guessed. But in truth he wasn't sure. Dr. McCoy didn't talk like anyone he knew in Iowa. He talked like some of the people in his holovids did.

"What is your whole name?" the doctor asked.

"James Tiberius Kirk," Jim responded. "You are Dr. Leonard McCoy, right?"

"I am. How do you know me?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Uhmm… I don't know. I just do. And that I can trust you," Jim said hopefully. He was certain he was right but what if he wasn't? What if this doctor wasn't what he seemed to be?

"You _can_ trust me, kid. We are friends," the doctor promised.

"Okay," Jim said with a nod. "Is Mom on her way?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to go check with her and see. Will you be okay if I leave you alone for a few minutes?"

"Yeah," Jim agreed with a nod. "I'm thirsty."

"I know, Jim. I can let you have a little water. Is it okay if I send a nurse in with it?"

"Uh huh. Can she bring me something to read?" Jim asked softly.

"Of course. What do you like best?"

"Space adventures, please. Ones that end happily."

"Of course," the Doctor said, one of his warm hands over Jim's. "I won't be long.

"Okay," Jim said. "And the elephants won't step on me. Right?"

"They won't. They know to steer clear of your bed."

Jim nodded at that, watching the parade as Dr. McCoy left, promising the nurse would be right in with some water.

Leonard asked Christine to take the Captain a small cup of water, explaining that he seemed to be hallucinating and to mostly agree with anything he said, at least for now. And use his first name rather than his rank. Christine looked a little worried by his instructions but nodded and did as he asked.

Dr. McCoy went into his office and secured his door. Mentally crossing his fingers, he dialed Jim's mom, sighing in relief when she answered.

"Leonard," she said in surprise. She was dressed in a dark blue tee shirt, her hair wet, her face freshly scrubbed. "What's wrong?"

"Jim's okay, Mrs. Kirk. Well. Mostly he's okay," Leonard said, sighing in frustration at himself. "He's come down with Seyp fever."

"Oh dear," Winona said. "How long has he had it?"

"He's in the third day. He finally woke up a few minutes ago," Leonard told her.

"And there are elephants in the room," Winona said knowingly, some of the worry ebbing from her expression.

"Yes. Pink ones," Leonard agreed. "How old was he when he had it last?"

"Uhmm… eight," she said with a frown of concentration. "Sam was eleven. Thankfully I didn't catch it."

"Eight," Leonard repeated, considering that information.

"What is it, Leonard?" Winona asked. She could see there was something troubling the doctor.

"I think he thinks he's still eight," Leonard explained.

"Oh," Winona said. "Is he asking for me?"

"Yes. He knows his own name. And he knows who I am. But he thinks he's in a hospital in Iowa."

"Oh dear. _If_ I could get to you, it would take me at least a week," Winona said, biting her lower lip in concentration, a habit he recognized as passed down from mother to son. "His reversion is only temporary, right?"

"I hope so," McCoy said before he could stop himself. "Yes. I'm sure it is. I'm going to check all the records of the fever I can find and see if there is any history of this happening."

"Can't Spock reach him? Surely he can remind Jim who he really is," Winona said.

"Spock is in isolation in their quarters. He's never had Seyp fever. If he contracts for the first time as an adult, it could kill him."

"Oh dear. How many of the crew have it?" she asked, knowing it raced through tight quarters faster than the latest gossip.

"Just over 25% right now. We think we have it contained. Everyone who has had it has been inoculated against it recurring. There are only 34 crew who haven't had it or would be vulnerable to it. Like Spock."

"And Jim refused to leave his post so he came down with it," Winona said with a shake of her head.

"Yes. We had to keep him and Spock apart so Spock couldn't stop him from working triple shifts. And Jim's allergic to the vaccine. We thought he had escaped it until I found him passed out in the bathroom right off the bridge."

"Are you all right, Leonard?" she asked, studying him across the distance.

"Yes ma'am. I'm immune to it. Hearty southern stock, I guess," he said with a tired smile.

"I'm also immune," she said. "I wished I had passed those genes onto Jim and Sam."

"I'm sure Jim will be fine, Mrs. Kirk. Would you be willing to talk to him? Tell him you are out on assignment and you can't get back?"

"Of course. I'll stand by so I can talk to him just as soon as you tell him," she agreed with a nod.

"Thank you. I should contact you again in just a few minutes."

"I'll be here," Winona agreed, disappearing as Leonard closed the connection.

Before he left his office, he contacted Spock. "Hey," he said when Spock responded.

"Leonard," Spock said, studying him. "What has happened?"

"Jim's awake," Leonard told him.

"Yet something is amiss," Spock guessed, his voice even and betraying none of the rising tide of panic. One of the many feelings he began to experience only after he fell in love with his Captain.

"He thinks he's eight. I contacted Winona and she confirmed he was eight the last time he had it."

"He has reverted to his childhood," Spock said, trying out the words for himself. They were no less frightening in his own voice.

"He has," Leonard agreed. "He knows me. But he thinks he's in Iowa. He's waiting for his mom to come to the hospital. Like she always does."

"I see," Spock said, considering Leonard's words, turning them over in his mind to try and absorb them.

"Can you reach him?" Leonard asked hopefully.

"As you instructed, I have not tried," Spock said. "I will, however, do so now."

"Just be careful. You might frighten him," Leonard said gently.

"As I am aware," Spock replied, closing his eyes. It was only seconds later that he opened them to look at Leonard, his anxiety apparent. "Our pathways have been… closed off."

Leonard nodded. He wasn't surprised. "They didn't exist when he was eight. He's functioning as though he is still."

"We are bonded," Spock said, unable to comprehend his inability to reach Jim. "His condition should not alter our connection."

"His mind is that of his eight year old self, Spock. It can't understand the idea of bonding or melding," Bones said. "Listen. Winona is standing by to tell Jim she can't come to the hospital. When they are done, I'm going to contact you. See if Jim knows you."

"When may I visit him?" Spock asked, the defeat in his voice tearing at McCoy's heart. Almost anyone but Jim would have missed it but Leonard heard it and could not stand it.

"We'll put you in a sterile suit tomorrow if we have to. Not today. It will be too much for you both."

Spock nodded although everything in him wanted to argue. "You will contact me after Winona has spoken with him?"

"I will. While you're waiting, you'll be researching reversion as a result of the fever, right?"

"I will," Spock agreed, already keying in the information.

"You'll both be fine," Leonard promised.

"Thank you, Leonard," Spock said, his words conveying much more than simple gratitude.

Leonard went back over to Jim's room, finding him laughing softly at the antics in the book Christine had given him.

"Hi," Jim said when he looked up.

"Hey," Leonard responded. "I contacted your mom. She wants to talk to you."

Jim frowned at that. "She's not coming."

"That's what she wants to talk to you about," Leonard said with a nod. "Here."

Jim accepted the portable vid-comm, turning it on. "Hey Mom."

"Hey baby," Winona said with a bright smile. "How are you feeling?"

Jim shrugged. "My head hurts. And I'm thirsty."

"I know, baby. Dr. McCoy will be able to help you with that."

"Are you coming here, Mom?" Jim asked hopefully.

"I can't, baby. I'm away on assignment. It would take me a week to get to you."

"Oh," Jim said, his bottom lip quivering. "You always come."

"I know. And I'd give anything to be there with you. But I can't," Winona said, her own blue eyes clouding up. "Leonard is going to take really good care of you. He knows all the best things to do for your fever."

"You can't come?" Jim asked, a slow tear tracing down his cheek.

"None of that, baby," Winona said warmly but firmly. "You know when I'm out on assignment, I can't always get back. Even when I wish I could."

"I know," Jim said, sniffing and swiping his cheeks with his pajama sleeve. "I'll be good, I promise."

"Of course you will, baby. I never doubted that. I'll come see you just as soon as I can. But it probably won't be until next month some time."

Jim nodded, staring at Winona. "And you're not mad at me, right?"

"Oh baby," Winona said, shaking her head. "Of course not. I love you. But I'm way too far away to come see you right now."

"Kay," Jim said. "Can you tell the doctor all the things I like to eat? And the medicines I can't have?"

"I already did. Leonard has all the lists. He'll make sure you get plenty of orange soda."

"And graham crackers."

"Yes, baby. As many graham crackers as you want," Winona assured him. "And you know the elephants aren't real, right sweetheart?"

"I know you can't see them," Jim hedged.

"All right," Winona conceded. "But you aren't going to worry about them stepping on you. Because they won't."

"Dr. McCoy promised me that too," Jim agreed. "Does Sam have the fever too?"

"No baby. But he can't come to see you right now."

"Cause he'd get it too," Jim said.

"Yes he would," Winona confirmed. "Do you need anything else, darling?"

"No. I miss you."

"I miss you too. And I'll come see you just as soon as I can."

"Okay. I love you, Mom," Jim said, trying for all the world to sound brave but not entirely succeeding.

"I love you, too. And you can call me any time you want. You know that, right?"

"Uh huh," Jim said, nodding. "Bye."

"Bye baby. Love you most."

"Love you more," Jim returned, watching until the very last second. He stared at the blank screen before looking up at the Doctor who was patiently waiting. He extended the comm to the Doctor who accepted it to turn it on.

"Someone else wants to speak to you, Jim," Leonard said, turning the comm to show Jim Spock. "Do recognize him?"

Jim nodded enthusiastically, taking the comm. "This is Spock. He's my bestest friend."

"Hi Jim," Spock said in some relief. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Mom can't come."

"I know, love. Leonard told me. I know you miss her."

"I do. I miss you too. Can you come play with me?" Jim asked hopefully.

"I cannot," Spock said in regret. "I am not immune to the fever."

"Oh. If you got it, it would be bad."

"Very bad," Spock agreed, watching Jim yawn. "You need go back to sleep for a little while."

"Not yet. Five more minutes?" Jim requested.

"All right. Then you'll need to sleep for a while. So you can recover from the fever."

"I will," Jim promised, scooting further down in the bed, still staring at Spock. "Can you read to me? I'll fall asleep faster."

"Of course, love. Close your eyes and I'll read you _Green Eggs and Ham._"

"You hate that book," Jim said, sleep already coming over him.

"It is one of your favorites," Spock replied, almost smiling at Jim's softened expression.

"_I am Sam. Sam I am_," Jim quoted to get Spock started. Spock took the hint and recited the familiar verses to Jim who very quickly fell asleep.

Leonard gently pried the comm from Jim's arms, checking with Spock.

"I am… all right," Spock decided.

"Okay. How do you think he knows you?"

"I have no idea. Best friend is one description he often uses for us both."

"True. But he doesn't recognize me as a friend. Only a doctor."

"Some part of him knows you are a friend, Leonard. Otherwise he would not be so comfortable with you," Spock reminded him.

"There is that," Leonard agreed, taking a deep breath.

"You need to sleep. I know that it has been three days."

"Yeah. Now that Jim is physically out of danger, I'll sleep for a while," Leonard agreed. "Did you find anything useful yet?"

"Not as of yet. I will continue to search."

"You need to sleep too," Leonard reminded him. "I'm not the only one who has been awake for more than 72 hours."

Spock nodded at that, assuring the doctor before they signed off that he would get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow! Y'all are blowing me away with how much you like this story! I never expected that! Thanks so much! Really - y'all are making me want to write more. And faster! I promise to reply to each review individually. Probably tomorrow._

_In case you are wondering, I had a friend once who saw pink elephants as a reaction to a medication she was on. Yep, pink ones. I didn't consciously make them Disney pink, even though I am a **major** Disney geek!_

_Thanks again for the wonderful reception this story has gotten. I think it will end up being about 10 chapters, more or less. Maybe less. But my muses are very bossy so I can't be completely sure._

* * *

><p>The next time Jim opened his eyes, there was a woman in the room with him. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, except for his mom. She was in a chair in the corner reading from a padd, a smile making her even more beautiful. He knew he should know her but what was her name? <em>Nancy? Nina? Nyota? Yes, Nyota.<em> Was it okay for him to call her that? He couldn't seem to remember her last name so maybe she wouldn't scold him too much if he called her by her first name.

"Hey Nyota," he said, his voice rough. He cleared his throat to try again but it turned out it wasn't necessary. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hi yourself. How are you feeling?" she asked, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. She appeared to be wearing a uniform, a red one. There were gold braids on the hem of her long sleeves.

"Okay," he said, distracted by her clothes. "You're a Lieutenant."

"I am," she agreed.

"In Starfleet," he said, frowning. "Am I on a space station?"

"No, darling. You are on a space ship," she told him gently.

"A space ship?" he repeated with a frown. "Why am I on a space ship?"

"That's a little complicated," Nyota told him gently. "Leonard…Dr. McCoy will be able to explain it to you."

"Where's he now?" Jim asked, not concerned. Mostly curious.

"He's sleeping. He's been very worried about you. Since you are feeling better, he finally went to bed."

"Oh," Jim said, looking past the pretty Lieutenant to check to see if his elephants were still there. They were parading through but they were all a little smaller than they had been. "Can you see the elephants?"

"No, love. Only you get to see them. Are they pretty?"

"Uh huh. Pink," Jim said.

"They must be pretty," Nyota said.

"How do I know you?" Jim asked, focusing on her.

"We're friends, dear," Nyota told him.

"But why? You're in Starfleet. Are you a friend of my Mom's?"

Nyota sighed softly and wanted to refuse to answer. But the Captain's wide, seeking eyes made it impossible. "I know your mom," she finally said. "I've known you longer."

"You have?"

"Yes I have. I didn't like you very much when we first met," she said with a laugh.

"But we're friends now," he said, an edge of uncertainty to the statement.

"Yes we are. We have been for a while. Just like you're friends with Leonard. And Spock. You have other close friends too. Do you know who Pavel and Hikaru are?"

Jim thought about her question, before nodding. "Uh huh. Pavel's really, really smart. Sometimes he pronounces his words funny. Because he's from…uhm… Russia?"

"He is," Nyota agreed. "And Hikaru?"

"He's a bad ass," Jim said, gasping as soon as the word left his mouth. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Please don't tell Mom I used a naughty word."

"It's fine," Nyota laughed, the sound making Jim smile. "I promise I won't tell a soul. And he is one."

"And there's somebody named Scotty, right?" Jim asked.

"There is. They would all like to come see you when you feel up to it."

"Did the Doctor say it was okay? Mom said I have to listen to him."

"He said they can come whenever you want them to. They have been inoculated against the fever."

"Like you have?" he asked, concerned for her safety even in his altered state.

"I just had it, love. It was unpleasant but not the worst illness I've ever had," she said.

"You were really sick when you caught bessrg pox."

"I was. But I survived. In no small part because of you," she said. She regretted her words when they confused him, making him frown.

"How did I know you had bessrg pox?" he asked her.

"Because we are friends," Nyota said, hoping that would satisfy his always insatiable curiosity.

"But I found the cure, didn't I?" he asked, lines of concentration on his forehead.

"It's very complicated, love."

"Would you explain, please?" Jim said, sounding remarkably like her Captain rather than a sick eight year old. "Things aren't making sense."

"I know they aren't," she said with a sigh.

"I want my mom to come stay with me. I'm only eight but…" He lifted the covers briefly before frowning up at her. "I'm a grown man. How does that make sense?"

"You aren't really eight, darling. Any more than there are elephants in your room. It's all part of how you are reacting to the fever. Some people who have it think they are birds. Some think they have died when they really haven't. The last time you had it, you were eight. So you feel eight now."

He stared her with wide, blue eyes, trying to absorb what she was saying. "I am a grown man?"

"Yes sweetie, you are. But it doesn't really matter. The fever has made you eight. Just like it has made elephants parade through here. That's why you know me. We're friends."

"I don't think I understand," he said softly, his bottom lip quivering slightly as his eyes filled with tears.

"I know you don't. And I'm sorry. If Spock could come see you, it would help," she said, smoothing his hair in a gesture of comfort, one he usually despised but would gladly accept from her.

"Spock's my BFF, right?"

"Yes he is. And he misses you. Just like I'm sure you miss him."

"I do," he said, one tear spilling over. "It's lonely."

"I know it is. That's why I was here when you woke up. We're going to try very hard to not leave you alone. Until you are ready for us to."

"If I'm really grown, and this is a space ship, I must have a job on it, don't I?" he asked, sniffing and trying to be brave.

"Yes, love, you do."

"Do I have a cool job? Like navigator maybe?"

"You have a very cool job. Leonard doesn't think I should tell you what it is, though," she said reluctantly.

Jim frowned at that, trying to sort it out. "Why? Am I not good at my job?"

"Oh, darling, you are the best at your job. The best ever," she told him, her own eyes filling with tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, reaching up to wipe the tear away with his finger.

She shook her head and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "It isn't anything you've done, love. I'll be fine."

He nodded at that, looking away from her. "Do you know if I can have something to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"I will ask. And I will be back as quick as I can," she promised. He nodded and she left his room, fortunately out of the path of the elephants. When she returned, she was accompanied by a man who looked familiar. Jim thought he was a doctor too but he wasn't completely sure. Not like he had been with Leonard.

"Hi Jim," the man said. "Do you know who I am?"

"No sir," Jim said.

"I'm Geoffrey M'Benga. I'm a doctor just like Leonard."

"I do know you," Jim said slowly. "You are nice too. But we aren't BFFs like me and Dr. McCoy."

The new Doctor laughed, his eyes bright. "We aren't. But we are friends. Nyota tells me you are hungry."

"Uh huh," Jim said. "Yes sir."

"Would you like some graham crackers?" Dr. M'Benga suggested.

"Yes please sir," Jim agreed. "And orange soda?"

"I'm afraid you can't have soda just yet. It will upset your stomach. I can get you some water."

"Can I have some coffee?" Jim asked, frowning. "Why do I want coffee?"

"You're addicted to it," Nyota laughed. "You probably were at eight."

"I really like it?" he asked her.

"More than you probably should," Dr. M'Benga agreed warmly. "I can get you a little bit of coffee. Not a lot. And it may make you vomit."

"I always puke when I have this," Jim agreed with a frown. "Can't you make that stop?"

"If you don't eat, it won't happen," the Doctor told him.

"Oh," Jim said, still frowning. "Maybe I won't puke the crackers."

"You might not," M'Benga told him. "Nyota is going to wait right here while I go get them."

"Sir?" Jim said before the Doctor left.

"Yes Jim?" M'Benga said, turning back to face him.

"Why don't I need to pee? Isn't that bad?" Jim asked.

"Nyota," M'Benga requested. She left with a smile for Jim. When the door was closed, M'Benga went to Jim's bed, moving aside the covers so that he could see the catheter that was in place.

"Oh," Jim said, frowning down at it.

"Is it hurting you, son?"

"No. How long does it have to be up me?"

"Leonard will be able to remove it very soon," M'Benga said, putting the covers back over him, making sure he was warm and snug. "This afternoon, we'd like you to try walking around sickbay."

"After I take a nap?" Jim asked, not able to stop a yawn.

"Of course you can nap first," M'Benga assured him. "I'll send Nyota in and then I'll be right back."

"Thank you, sir," Jim agreed, smiling when Nyota returned. "Can I talk to Spock, please?"

"Of course, love," Nyota said, picking up the vid-comm from the table and connecting with Spock. "Somebody is asking for you."

Spock nodded, waiting as she handed it to Jim. "Hello love."

"Hey," Jim said with a sigh. "I miss you."

"I miss you," Spock returned. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I think. The Doctor, not Leonard, the other one is getting me some graham crackers."

"You'll enjoy that," Spock said with a nod.

"Nyota told me I'm on a space ship."

"You are," Spock agreed. "We all are."

"Are you the Captain?" Jim asked with a tiny frown.

"I am not. I am First Officer."

"Oh. Who's Captain? Jim asked, trying to figure it out.

"You are, love," Spock said, watching Jim to make sure that news wouldn't overwhelm him.

"I am," Jim repeated, considering before laughing. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I know it is hard to understand. You are not truly eight, love."

"Nyota said that. Just like she said the elephants aren't really here," Jim said, almost asking Spock to confirm Nyota's statement.

"They are not real, love. You are not eight. You are the Captain."

Jim frowned again, thinking it over. "If I'm too sick to be Captain and you are in isolation, who is being Captain?"

"Lt Montgomery Scott," Spock said. "We will be stopping at Spacestation Clapton tomorrow. Admiral Pike will be coming aboard for a while."

"_Admiral_ Pike," Jim said, considering that news. "Do we like him?"

"We like him very much," Spock assured him. "He likes you a lot as well."

"Okay. Will he Captain while I can't?"

"I believe that he will. That will be his decision."

"Uh huh. And you're sure I'm Captain?" Jim asked, still not able to believe it.

"You are. When you are feeling up to it, you can research our missions in the ship's computer."

"I can look in the computer?" Jim asked, excited by the idea.

"Of course. I will disable your command authority so you cannot end up steering us into a star," Spock said, a hint of a smile around his mouth.

"Once I'm all better, you'll give it back to me, right?" Jim laughed.

"Of course," Spock agreed.

"Okay. Good. Do you think you can come visit me tomorrow?" Jim asked, trying not to be too hopeful.

"Leonard said that would be fine. I will not be allowed to stay for long," Spock said.

"I understand. I don't want you to get sick. But I really want to see you," Jim said.

"I want to see you as well," Spock confirmed.

"Dr. M'Benga's back with crackers. And did you know I really like coffee?" Jim asked.

"I do. Everyone does," Spock said with the barest hint of a smile.

"Oh. Because I'm Captain. People know."

"Exactly. Eat your crackers, love. Then take a nap and I will talk to you later," Spock promised.

"Okay. Bye," Jim said, watching the screen until the last second before returning it to Nyota. He accepted the graham crackers and the cup that held warm coffee. "This smells really good."

"I'm glad," Geoffrey said. "It's not really hot. But I think you'll like it."

Jim nodded, sipping from the cup. "Oh. I really do like it."

"No surprise," Nyota laughed. "Eat your crackers."

He nodded, slowly eating one of them before sipping more coffee. He sighed, looking down at the plate.

"You can't eat any more?" Geoffrey asked gently.

Jim shook his head, frowning. "I'm sorry, sir."

"You have no reason to be. If you only want one, that's just fine. How's your tummy?"

"It's okay," Jim decided, handing the plate and cup to Nyota. "I can sleep now?"

"You can," Geoffrey agreed. "I need to give you some medicine. Will you let me give you a hypospray?"

"Will it hurt?" Jim asked softly.

"It will for just a second. It will stop right away," Geoffrey promised.

"Where?"

"In your neck," Geoffrey said, touching the side of Jim's neck lightly with one finger.

"What if I say no?" Jim asked with a mischievous smile.

"I'll wait until you are asleep. That's how we've done up to now," Geoffrey told him.

"If I'm Captain, can I order you not to do it?" Jim asked, smiling wide at him.

Geoffrey laughed and shook his head. "I'm in charge down here. You're in charge everywhere else."

"Are you the boss of Leonard?" Jim asked.

"No. He's my boss. You are his. And mine."

Jim considered that and nodded. "Okay. You can give me the shot."

"Thank you," Geoffrey said, taking it out of his pocket and gently applying it to Jim's neck. "There. Was that so bad?"

"It barely hurt at all," Jim said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You're going to get really sleepy. Someone will be here when you wake up."

"Kay," Jim agreed, letting his eyes close. "Can you read to me, Nyota?"

"I will," she agreed, sitting on the edge of his bed with the book he had been reading earlier. One page into it, he was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey kid," a familiar voice said, finally penetrating the sleep that didn't want to release him. He slowly opened his eyes to look up at Leonard.

"I was sleeping," Jim complained, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"You've been sleeping for nearly 12 hours," Leonard informed him with a laugh. "We're at Spacestation Clapton. Admiral Pike would like to come see you."

"He's on board?" Jim asked, yawning.

"He is. He's had the vaccine so he won't catch the fever."

"And he likes us, right? He's not a yeller?"

"He is not a yeller. He's never yelled at you. Though God knows you've deserved it," Leonard laughed.

"I have?" Jim asked.

"Yes. More times than any of us can count." Leonard glanced over his shoulder where Jim was looking past him. "Elephants still here?"

"Uh huh. They are smaller than they were. They are the size of a horse. A big horse. Like the ones that pull the beer wagon. With the dog." Jim stopped, looking up at Leonard. "Anyway. Smaller. That's good, right?"

"It is good. Still pink?"

"Uh huh. Did that other doctor tell you I ate a graham cracker and didn't puke it up?"

"He did. He also said you let him give you a shot and you were very brave," Leonard said, running his fingers through Jim's ruffled hair.

"I tried to be brave. Did you sleep?"

"I did."

"Kay. Good," Jim said, yawning. "Is that Admiral waiting?"

"He is. But he's in no hurry. Do you want me to get you something to eat or drink?" Leonard asked.

"I'm not hungry," Jim decided. "Is that bad?"

"No, kid. It's normal when you have the fever. That's why we have this IV in your hand."

"It's feeding me?" Jim asked, looking at the tape that covered the line into his vein on his left hand.

"Yes it is. Does it hurt you?"

Jim shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Oh dear. You're dizzy, aren't you?" Leonard asked in sympathy.

"Little."

"All right. Keep your eyes closed until it stops."

"I'm okay now," Jim said, slowly opening one eye. "Can Spock come see me later?"

"He can. In a little while," Leonard said.

"When?" Jim asked in his particularly persistent way.

"After the Admiral has left. And you've walked around sickbay for a few minutes."

"Okay," Jim agreed, satisfied with the timeline. "You going to tell the Admiral?"

"I am," Leonard agreed as he went to the door. "We'll be right back."

Jim nodded, trying not to feel worried. An Admiral. That made him a very important person. More important than a Captain. He watched as the door opened to let Leonard return followed by a man who looked very familiar, his silver hair and grey eyes comforting to Jim in ways he couldn't understand.

"Hi Jim," the Admiral said with a warm smile. His voice also made Jim feel safe. Jim was sure Spock was right – they did like him.

"Hi," Jim responded, studying the Admiral. "Your name is Chris."

"It is," the Admiral agreed. "I'm glad you remember."

"I'm not real sure who you are. But I know we like you. And Leonard said you aren't a yeller." Jim smiled when Chris laughed, the sound a nice one to hear.

"I don't yell," Chris agreed, sitting in the chair by Jim's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Jim shrugged. "Tired. My head hurts. A lot. But I think it's supposed to?"

"It generally does," Chris agreed. "Leonard tells me you've been a very good patient."

"I'm trying. I talked to my Mom and she said to listen."

"Good advice," Chris said. "She's a very smart person."

"You know Mom?" Jim asked, all wide eyes and wild hair.

"I do. She and I are friends. We've been friends since before you were born."

"Oh," Jim said, considering that information. He decided he didn't have anything to add to it or anything else to ask at the moment. "Are you going to Captain while you're here?"

"I'd like to. If it's okay with you and Spock."

"It's okay with me," Jim agreed. "I'll be Captain again when I'm better, right?"

"Of course. I'm only going to relief Captain," Chris confirmed.

Jim nodded, playing with the edge of his covers before looking up again at Chris. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Jim. You can ask me anything you want," Chris assured him.

"What if I never get better?" Jim whispered. "What if I stay little?"

"There's absolutely no reason to think that will happen, son," Chris said, one hand over Jim's restless ones. "You still have the fever. Once it's completely out of your system, there is no reason to believe you won't be back to your brand of normal."

"But if I'm not?" Jim asked quietly.

Chris looked over at McCoy, silently requesting any assistance he could provide.

"Spock has been researching your condition," Leonard said, drawing Jim's attention. "There are recorded cases of reversion. Or someone who has it thinking they are little. In every case, the reversion ended when the fever was gone."

"Every time?" Jim asked.

"Every time. I know you don't remember everything about me but I know you remember that I have never lied to you," Leonard told him.

"You don't lie," Jim agreed. "I know that."

"Good," Leonard said, nodding. "Just like the elephants are getting smaller. By the time they disappear, you'll be an adult again."

"Elephants?" Chris repeated.

Jim explained about the parade through his room, telling Chris how they had shrunk down to the size of horses, still just as pink.

"Are they noisy?" Chris asked.

Jim shook his head. "They are very quiet. They are like a holovid without sound."

"That helps you sleep, doesn't it?" Chris said.

"Uh huh. Sometimes the littlest ones come over and I pet them. They like it when you scratch between their eyes."

"I bet they do," Chris said with a laugh. "I've never met an elephant."

"I don't see them except when I'm sick," Jim said seriously.

"That makes sense," Chris said with a nod. "I think Leonard has some doctoring to do with you. I'm going to talk to Spock and the others who help you run your ship. I'll come back later, if you don't mind."

"I'd like you to come back," Jim agreed. "And I'd like to see Spock."

"He can come in half an hour," Leonard said. "We have some business then you need to walk for a few minutes. Once you're back in bed, Spock can come."

"Okay," Jim said with a brave nod. "Can I have something to drink, please?"

"Of course. Do you want some orange soda?" Leonard asked.

"If it's okay. I'd like that."

"I'll get it for you," Leonard said. "Admiral. Will you wait?"

"I will," Chris agreed, watching the doctor leave.

"Leonard and me. We're friends, huh?" Jim asked, considering it and turning it over in his slightly fuzzy brain.

"You are. The best of friends," Chris said with a nod.

"And me and Spock are friends," Jim said, a tiny frown on his face crinkling his forehead.

"Yes," Chris said as he waited.

"Me and Spock are different kinds of friends than me and Leonard," Jim said, thinking over each word.

"You are. We all have different sorts of friends."

Jim nodded in agreement, watching the elephants for a few moments. "When I think about Spock, I get….flutterer."

"I can understand that. It's a good thing," Chris said warmly.

"When I think about…Leonard, I feel warm. Like I just had hot cocoa."

"Because he's a very good friend," Chris said.

"Uh huh," Jim said with a nod. "Nyota was here. Before. She makes me happy. But different from Spock or Leonard."

"She makes us all happy. Just knowing her," Chris laughed.

"You too?"

"Me too," Chris said.

"When they said you were coming, I was glad. But a little nervous too," Jim confided in him. "Because you are a very important person."

"So are you, Jim," Chris reminded him.

"I don't feel important," Jim said softly.

"That's because you feel eight. Being the Captain of a star ship is a huge job."

"Will I be in trouble for not doing it?" Jim asked mostly out of curiosity. "I mean. Is it your job to tell me I've done something bad?"

"You won't be in trouble, son. You are ill. You can't help that. And you haven't done anything wrong. In fact, Leonard told me you worked almost 4 days straight because so many of your crew were sick."

"Oh," Jim said. "I must have gotten really tired."

"I would guess so," Chris laughed, standing when McCoy returned. "I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Okay," Jim agreed with a nod. He accepted the orange soda, wanting to gulp it all down at once. But he knew if he did, it would not end well.

"Is that good?" Leonard asked as he scanned Jim.

"Uh huh. Do you think I'll puke it up?"

"I don't think. You should be past the puking part of the fever."

"I'd like that better," Jim said with a nod.

"We all would," Leonard agreed. "I need to remove the catheter. It may hurt while I'm taking it out but if it does, it will stop right away."

Jim was studying him very carefully as he explained, a small frown on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Leonard asked, studying Jim studying him. "Do you understand?"

"I understand," Jim said. "Nothing's the matter. I'm tryin' to figure it out."

"It will come back in time, kid. I know it's all confusing right now. But it won't be that way for much longer."

"I was talking to the Admiral when you were gone," Jim said, encouraged when Leonard nodded. "I told him I feel flutterer when I think about Spock. What does that mean, do you think?"

"Well," Leonard said, trying to come up with the best way to explain their adult relationship to a little boy. What would he tell Joanna if she had asked him? "You and Spock are more than friends. You are married."

"Oh," Jim said, thinking that over. "Married."

"Yes. You've been married for over a year. You are very much in love. That's why you feel flutterer."

"Is there somebody that makes you flutterer?" Jim asked.

"Not right now. I hope to feel that way some time. But I don't right now."

"I'm sorry," Jim said. "Was it bad that I asked you that?"

"Of course not. I don't have any secrets from you," Leonard assured him. "Are you ready for me to take out the catheter?"

"Uh huh. And it won't hurt a lot, right?" Jim asked, biting his bottom lip as Leonard moved aside the covers.

"It shouldn't hurt hardly at all. Just some tugging," Leonard said as he finished up with washing his hands and putting on sterile gloves. He moved back to Jim's bedside, studying his best friend, the best friend he'd ever had. He wished there was something he could do to erase the frown line that had permanently etched itself between Jim's eyes, to ease the fear Jim was feeling but could hardly acknowledge. Bones knew that some adult portion of Jim's scrambled brain was refusing to allow him to be afraid because Captains were not permitted that luxury.

"Something wrong?" Jim asked, startling Leonard out of his thoughts.

"Not at all. I apologize for making you wait."

"'S okay," Jim said. "How long have we been friends?"

Sensing his need for conversation, Leonard told him how they had met, how they roomed together at the academy, how they were still the very best of friends. He skipped over the part about Nero and Jim taking control of the ship. That would wait. Jim was probably listening but his eyes were tightly closed, his hands clinched in hard fists outside the covers.

"Jim?" Leonard said.

"Uh huh?" Jim responded quietly.

"What are you doing?"

"Waitin'."

"For what?" Leonard asked.

"For you to be done. Because you said it was goin' hurt."

"I am done," Leonard said, standing by his head. "Open your eyes, kid."

Jim allowed one eye to crack open to see the Doctor standing next to him. "Oh. You're done?"

"Yep," Leonard agreed, the back of his warm hand resting on Jim's forehead. Scanners were fine but sometimes a doctor had to check a fever for himself. "It's out. You're just fine."

"I was waitin' for it to hurt me," Jim said with a shy smile.

"I'm glad it didn't. Does your penis hurt now?"

Jim shook his head. "I can try walkin'?"

"You can," Leonard confirmed, taking Jim's hand and helping him to sit up. "Take it easy. You're going to feel dizzy but it will pass."

"Oh," Jim said, closing his eyes. "I may not be done puking."

"All right," Leonard said. "I have the basin. If you need to vomit, it's all right." Leonard kept one hand on Jim's shoulder to anchor him and assure him that he was not alone as the waves of nausea had their way with him.

Jim pressed a fist to his mouth, fighting for control. But the fever was stronger than he was. The little that he had in his stomach reappeared, dry heaves following.

Leonard talked to him as he struggled to regain his breath, finally gently applying a hypo to Jim's neck. "That will help, kid. Lay down."

Jim had no choice but to do it, laying curled up on his side. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Leonard asked, his fingers carding through Jim's hair. "You can't help what the fever does to you."

"I made a mess. And you said I had to walk," Jim explained in a small voice, one that said he was waiting to be scolded for not doing as he was told.

"You didn't make a mess. You threw up. Everyone with the fever does," Leonard assured him. "And you can wait to walk. It's fine that you can't right now. We'll try it again later on."

"Now Spock can't come to see me," Jim whispered.

"Oh Jim," Leonard said, shaking his head. "He can still come. As soon as you wake up. I promise."

"He can?"

"Yeah, kid. As soon as you wake up," Leonard repeated. "Would you like to talk to him?"

"Can I?" Jim asked, sounding less upset.

Leonard connected to Spock on the vid-comm, handing it to Jim who accepted it hesitantly.

"Hey," Jim said softly.

"Love," Spock said, studying him. "What is wrong?"

"I made a mess."

"A mess?" Spock repeated, his eyebrows drawing together very slightly. "Did you vomit?"

"Uh huh."

"Then you did not make a mess. Your body reacted to the fever. There is no blame for that."

"So you aren't mad?" Jim asked cautiously.

"How could I be angry for something over which you have no control? No one can be angry about that, love."

"Okay. Leonard said you can come see me when I wake up," Jim said hopefully.

"I will. I talked with the Admiral."

"You were right. He's very nice. We _do_ like him," Jim said.

"He told me that you were very brave and he is very proud of you," Spock said warmly.

"Good," Jim said with a nod. "Did he tell you the elephants are gettin' smaller?"

"He did. You need to stop fighting the medicine and go to sleep."

"Will you read to me?" Jim asked with a jaw cracking yawn.

"Of course. Would you like to hear _Horton Hears a Who?"_

"No," Jim said with a tiny shake of his head. "_One Fish Two Fish_ please."

"Certainly," Spock agreed. "Close your eyes, love."

"Kay," Jim said, sighing and holding tight to the comm. "One fish, two fish…."

"_One fish two fish red fish blue fish; black fish blue fish old fish new fish; some are red and some are blue. Some are old and some are new."_

Leonard had to smile at the sound of Spock's very Vulcan voice reciting the nonsense of Dr. Seuss. There was something incredibly endearing about the entire scene but he was very much looking forward to when their Captain was back to 'normal' not that anyone would ever accuse Jim Kirk of being any sort of regular normal.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! It's making my muses very happy. The pink elephants like it too! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

When the sleep finally decided to release Jim, he reluctantly opened his eyes to find someone new waiting in his room. He knew he should know the man in the chair reading from a padd. What was his name? _Israel? Jordon? Scotty? Yeah. Scotty._ "Hey Scotty."

"Cap'n," Scotty said with what Jim thought was his usual enthusiasm. But he couldn't be entirely sure. "How are ye doin' lad?"

"I think I've been better," Jim said, watching the elephants. To his dismay, they had gotten bigger. A little bigger. That couldn't be good.

"What's wrong?" Scotty asked, drawing Jim's attention away from the parade.

"The elephants got bigger," Jim said with a frown.

"It's the medicine, lad. The doc told me they might be bigger than they were. And you don't need to be worryin' over it."

"Oh," Jim said, focusing on the man he was sure was one of his good friends. Not _best_ like Leonard and Spock. But a goodest friend. "Leonard told you they might get bigger?"

"He did," Scotty confirmed. "And that it's the medicine. That's all."

"Okay," Jim said. "I need to… uhmm… pee."

"That's na any problem, lad," Scotty assured him. "Leonard said I can help you over to the restroom or you can use a urinal."

"What?" Jim asked. Scotty moved to the table and picked up a rounded container. "Oh. You aren't a doctor."

"I'm not. But you and me. We've been through a lot. If you don't mind me helpin' you, it's fine with me," Scotty told him brightly.

"We've been friends a long time?" Jim asked, considering this news.

"'Bout the same time as you got to be friends with the other members of the Command Crew. 'Ceptin' I wasn't at the Academy with ye."

"Oh right. You were on… the north pole?" Jim asked with a frown of concentration.

"Close enough," Scotty laughed. "Do you want to give this a go?"

Jim nodded, moving aside his covers. Scotty helped him attend to his business, disappearing very briefly into the bathroom before returning as he dried his hands. "Thank you."

Scotty shook his head. "You got no reason to be thankin' me, lad. It's nothing you wouldn't be doing for any of your crew."

"I'm a good Captain, huh?" Jim asked in curiosity. The others had told him he was but could tell that Scotty looked at things different.

"The best," Scotty said with a firm nod. "And that's not just me sayin'. Everybody does."

"I'm glad," Jim said. "And you've been Captaining while I'm sick?"

"I have. Not a lot required, what with orbiting the space station."

"Because I'm sick?"

"Because a quarter of the crew has the fever. Or did. Canna hardly run a starship with that many ill."

"How did we get it?" Jim asked, mostly because listening to Scotty talk made him want to laugh.

Scotty explained about the Ambassador that came aboard and that she had been feeling poorly but she sure wouldn't have come on the ship iffn she'd known why.

"Is she okay now?" Jim asked.

"She's fine. She only had it for a day and a half. Her people react differently than Humans. She had the most spectacular purple rash. It didn't itch too much," Scotty said with a wink.

"I don't think you're supposed to say things like that," Jim responded, trying hard not to laugh.

"Probably not," Scotty said with a shrug. "Not the worst I've said about a visitor on board."

"Is Leonard sleeping?" Jim asked mostly out of curiosity. And he had gotten used to the doctor being in his room when he was awake.

"He's in surgery," Scotty said. "Said he thought he'd be finishin' up in about an hour."

"Okay," Jim said with a nod. "Did he tell you if Spock could come?"

"He did. I'm to contact the Commander. Did you want me to do that now?" Scotty asked, the corner of his eyes crinkling in mischief.

"Uh huh. Now please," Jim said, feeling even more flutterer than he had felt before. Spock was coming. It made Jim happy to even think that. He listened as Scotty talked to Spock, smiling when he heard Spock say he was on his way. "Does he have to wear a mask?"

"He doesn't. Not while he's with you," Scotty said. "Even though the elephants are still here, Doc said you aren't going to give the fever to anybody now. But the Commander canna stay overly long. You won't give it to him but somebody else might."

"Okay," Jim said, only half listening as he stared at his door, wanting to make it open. "How long will it take him to get here?"

"One minute more," Scotty said with a smile. "I'll be leavin' as soon as he arrive."

That got through to Jim who turned his focus on Scotty. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Scotty asked.

"You think I don't want you here," Jim guessed, looking like he had been yelled at.

"I think no such thing, lad. I know how much you love Spock. We all do. That's no slight to anyone," Scotty told him warmly.

Jim nodded, Scotty's use of _lad_ making him feel better. He knew he called him that because they were friends. Like Leonard called him _kid._ "Okay. I like you being here."

"I know that," Scotty laughed. "But I'm not Spock." At that moment, the door opened to reveal Spock on the other side, wearing a bio-mask and black leisure clothes. Scotty slipped out with neither of the men noticing.

"Spock," Jim said with a sob.

Spock quickly closed the door and removed the mask, sitting on the edge of Jim's bed. "I'm here, t'hy'la. There is no reason for you to cry."

Jim sniffed, staring up at him. "I miss you. A lot," Jim said, hoping Spock knew all of it. Those things he barely understood and didn't know how to say. How every time he slept he dreamed about Spock. How every time he woke up he hoped it would be Spock waiting for him. How no matter what he couldn't remember, he _knew_ Spock would make it okay. And Spock would wait for him to be better, no matter how long it took.

"I know that you have. As I have missed you," Spock said, leaning down to kiss Jim's furrowed forehead. "Do not cry, love."

"I'm sorry," Jim said, rubbing his cheeks with the sleeve of his pajamas. "Don't tell anybody, okay?"

"Of course not." Spock's thumb stroked the worry lines between Jim's eyes, the warmth of the touch calming to Jim. The contact also sparked something in Jim's brain, a connection that had been closed off.

"Oh," Jim said in surprise. "I can hear you thinking."

Spock nodded, his palm cupping Jim's cheek. "We are bonded. Your illness has closed off our link."

"Bonded," Jim repeated. "I don't think I know what that means."

"It is complicated," Spock agreed. "It is a Vulcan tradition. When we married, we bonded. _Parted from me and never parted_."

"_Never and always touching and touched_,_"_ Jim responded although he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Yes," Spock said with a nod. "It is the Vulcan way."

Jim nodded again, staring up at Spock. "How long can you stay? With me?"

"For ten minutes. Leonard said that is as long as I dare be here."

"Can you lay down with me? For just a minute? So I can be snug up against you?"

"Yes," Spock agreed, toeing off his shoes and stretching out next to Jim, one arm protectively stretched out across him. "Is that better?" he asked, kissing the side of Jim's head.

Jim turned onto his side facing Spock, careful not to dislodge his arm. "Now. You are… pretty," Jim decided, one finger tracing Spock's exposed ear.

"Thank you, love," Spock responded with an almost smile. "You are also very pretty."

"Am I?" Jim asked, moving to touch Spock's eyebrow.

"Yes you are," Spock agreed.

"'Kay," Jim said absently. "Why are your ears pointed like this?"

"Because I am a Vulcan, love," Spock said, his amusement nearly coming through.

"Yeah. But _why_?" Jim asked.

"I have no other explanation to provide to you. Vulcans have pointed ear. Humans do not."

"I like them. I wish my ears were like yours."

"You are not Vulcan."

"You aren't all Vulcan, right?" Jim asked, that fact floating to the top, Spock bringing with him additional clarity.

"I am not. I am half Human," Spock confirmed.

"And your mom died. Like my dad."

"Yes," Spock agreed. "I have a father still."

"And I have Mom. She likes you, right?"

"She does. I like her as well," Spock assured him.

"And your father?"

"He likes you," Spock said. "More than he likes me at times."

Jim shook his head at that. "That's not so. He loves you. He just doesn't know what to do with you."

"Much as your mother doesn't," Spock agreed, making Jim laugh.

"Can't you stay, please? You make me feel better. And the elephants aren't here when you are."

"I would like to stay, t'hy'la. But Leonard said I am still vulnerable."

"You can still get it?" Jim asked to make sure.

"Yes. And if I were to catch it, I would become very ill."

"You could die," Jim said sadly.

"I could. But that is not likely."

"Good." Jim nodded at that, studying Spock and smiling in happiness that he was there with him. "I'm sorry you are so bored."

Spock shrugged one shoulder. "It is of no consequence. I have finished reports which were overdue. I have constructed the crew schedules for the next three quarters. I have done research on Seyp fever. I have corresponded with my father."

"Those reports," Jim said with a familiar twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "They're late because of me, huh?"

"Paperwork is your least favorite part of being Captain. You tend to neglect filing the necessary reports in hopes that I will do so."

"Oh," Jim said. "And the Admiral scolds me."

"From time to time he does. It does not good. He knows he will not change you."

"So you do them. And the important people accept them."

"Yes," Spock agreed. "They prefer you actually do them but, again, they know they will not alter your behavior."

Jim shrugged and smiled. "You are better at them than me anyway."

"Only because you refuse to fully complete them," Spock said in a warm voice, one that made Jim even more flutterer.

"I'm apparently very busy," Jim said. "And very important."

"You are both. And loved by your entire crew."

"'specially you," Jim said with a heart-melting smile, one to which Spock was not immune.

"Especially me," Spock confirmed, kissing Jim's forehead.

"And I love you too. I may not remember everything but I remember how much I love you."

"As I love you. I regret that it is time for me to leave you," Spock said.

"Not yet," Jim pleaded, leaning more fully against him. "One more minute."

"One more. You know that I would stay if I were not vulnerable to the fever."

"I know," Jim said, his wide eyes shimmering with tears. "But I don't want you to leave me."

"I am sorry, t'hy'la. I will be able to come again tomorrow," Spock said, wiping away a tear as it spilled over. "You mustn't cry. You know I will see you tomorrow."

"I know," Jim sniffed. "And you can stay a little longer?"

"I can," Spock agreed. "Do you want Mr. Scott to return when I leave?"

Jim shrugged, his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Jim," Spock said, lifting his chin so he looked at Spock. "You must be brave. You have been very brave until now. I know you want me to stay. You also know that I cannot."

"I know," Jim whispered. "I'll be brave. I promise."

"I expect nothing less," Spock said, making Jim feel proud that he wasn't disappointing Spock.

"Kay. So I'll see you tomorrow," Jim said in confirmation as Spock gracefully left the bed.

"You will. And you know you can use the comm to talk with me. I know it is not the same but you do not need to hesitate to contact me, no matter the hour."

"Kay," Jim said, watching him slip on his shoes. "I love you."

"As I love you," Spock returned, kissing him on the forehead before leaving him alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey kid," Leonard's familiar voice said the next morning.

"Hey," Jim returned, smiling at him.

"How are the elephants?" he asked, feeling Jim's forehead and satisfied that his fever was lower than it had been.

"Back to the size of horses. That's good, huh?"

"Doesn't much matter," Leonard told him. "The fever is abating. That's what's most important."

"Abating," Jim repeated. "Getting less?"

"Absolutely. Are you hungry?"

"No. I want coffee," Jim said.

"I know. You always do," Leonard laughed softly. "Before I get you some, I want to help you to walk a little." He shook his head when Jim started to protest. "I know it made you sick last time. It's not going to happen now."

"It won't?" Jim asked, squinting at him to see if he could tell what Leonard was really saying.

"You haven't eaten anything. And the medicine is still in your system even though you are mostly awake."

"Okay," Jim said with a nod.

"We'll start with sitting up. Then we'll go over to the bathroom. You can brush your teeth."

"I'd like that," Jim agreed. "Then coffee?"

"Yes, then coffee," Leonard laughed.

"How long have I been sick?" Jim asked as Leonard moved aside the covers.

"You were out for the count for three days. You woke up three days ago. Why?"

"You've been here every day. You need a day off, don't you?"

Leonard shook his head at that. "Count on you to worry about me more than yourself."

"Is that what I do?" Jim asked as Leonard helped him slowly sit up.

"Always. Which is why you have Seyp fever."

"Oh," Jim said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What about this?" Jim asked, pointing to the IV line going into his hand.

"We'll disconnect it like this," Leonard explained, unfastening the line from the tiny shunt still in the back of Jim's hand. "When you are back in bed, we'll put it back in."

"Oh,. Okay," Jim said with a nod. "You know what?"

"What's that?"

"The room isn't going round and round this time."

"Good," Leonard said with a nod.

"Oh. Can you sit down with me?"

"Why? Are you dizzy now?" Leonard asked, sitting next to him, one arm wrapped around his waist.

"No. The elephants are coming this way. I didn't want them to step on you," Jim said, following the parade with his bright blue eyes. He waved at them, very attentively watching.

"Thank you," Leonard said, waiting with surprising patience as Jim enjoyed his private show.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Leonard repeated.

"They're done. They changed the way the usually go."

"I wonder why they did that," Leonard said.

"So they weren't in front of the bathroom," Jim told him as though it was completely obvious.

"Of course," Leonard agreed seriously. "That was very nice of them."

"Uh huh," Jim said, looking up at Leonard when he stood in front of him.

"You ready?"

"Uh huh," Jim repeated, accepting Leonard's hands as he lowered his feet to the floor. "Cold."

"I guess it would be," Leonard had to agree. "I've never walked on these floors without shoes."

"After I walk, can I look in the ship computers?"

"Absolutely," Leonard said. "And you can talk to Spock."

"That's even better," Jim said, very slowly standing up, glad for his friend's steadying arm around his waist.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh," Jim said. "Seems like it's far away."

"That's only because you have been a lie-abed for so long," Leonard joked.

"Lazy," Jim had to agreed with a nod. He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally arrived.

"Sit or stand?" Leonard asked.

"Sit. I need to…well… uhm… you know."

"I can guess," Leonard said. "I'll step out and come back in five minutes. If you need me sooner, just give a shout. I'll be in your room."

Jim nodded when he was settled, considering how he felt being out of bed. He thought he liked it. He was pretty sure he didn't spend a lot of time in bed when he wasn't sleeping. It hadn't felt…right somehow. "Okay."

"You all done?" Leonard asked when he reappeared.

"All done," Jim agreed, accepting the Doctor's help to stand up. "I don't stay in bed usually, do I?"

"Not as much as I wish you would. There are days you barely sleep."

"Oh," Jim said. "So sometimes you yell at me for it."

"Sometimes. But you never mind."

"I never mind," Jim agreed. "Can I walk out there?"

"Are you feeling up to it?" Leonard asked as Jim brushed his teeth.

"I want to try," Jim said, not surprising Leonard. Even at eight, there was little that was going to stand in the way of James T. Kirk.

"Then we'll try it. If it gets to be too much, we'll come right back in here so you can sleep."

Jim nodded at that, rinsing and spitting. "And I can have some coffee?"

"Yes," Leonard agreed. "Would you like a Pop Tart?"

"Uh huh," Jim said with great enthusiasm. "Did Mom tell you how much I like them?"

"She didn't have to. Just like the coffee, I already knew."

"Can I talk to Mom?" Jim asked.

"Of course. After you try walking," Leonard agreed. "Sit in the chair for a minute."

"'Kay," Jim agreed automatically, sitting to watch Leonard. He took a thick robe out of one of the drawers in the small chest, helping Jim into it. "Thanks."

"You can't exactly walk around sick bay in just your pajama top."

"Uh huh," Jim said. "Do I have bottoms here?"

"You do. Do you want to put them on?"

"I don't care. Mom said I should wear them."

"Good advice," Leonard agreed. "I'll help you put them on when we get back."

Jim nodded, standing close to Leonard to make sure the floor was not planning to send him flying. "Kay."

"We'll take it slow. If you get winded, we'll come straight back."

"Got it," Jim agreed, looking over his shoulder as Leonard opened the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Are the elephants worried?"

"Nosey," Jim decided.

"Are they talking to you now?" the Doctor asked, not entirely hiding his concern.

"Nope. They were watching us. That's all."

"All right," Leonard said with a nod. "This floor may be cold too."

"It is," Jim agreed as they stepped into the main sick bay. "It's huge."

"It is," Leonard agreed. "It's like our own hospital." He stopped when Jim did, Jim looking at the medical staff who had all stopped what they were doing to look over at him.

"They are staring at me," Jim whispered to Leonard.

"Go back to work," the Doctor ordered in his grumpy voice. The staff immediately returned to what they had been doing just before their Captain had appeared. "I'm sorry, kid."

"It's okay. I think. It's because I'm Captain, right?"

"It is. That's still no excuse for their unprofessional behavior," Leonard said loud enough for them all to hear.

"As you were," Jim said, laughing quietly. "That sounds Captain-y doesn't it?"

"Very Captain-y," Leonard agreed, helping him walk by a series of rooms with yellow and black signs prominently displayed on the doors.

"What does that say?" Jim asked, tilting his head to try and understand.

"They are quarantined. In isolation," Leonard explained.

"Oh. They have it."

"They do," Leonard agreed.

"Was there a sign like that on my door?"

"Yes. There isn't now. You are no longer contagious. They may be contagious but they also can't have visitors yet because their immune systems are very weak."

"Immune systems," Jim repeated.

"They would catch a cold if someone had one."

"Oh," Jim said in understanding. "But I won't."

"Not now."

"Are they seeing the elephants too?"

"Jenkins thinks he's a dolphin. He'll only eat sushi."

Jim wrinkled his nose at that news. "Ewww…."

"I know," Leonard laughed. "Silverstone believes her room is filled with flamingos."

"Pink ones?" Jim asked.

"Purple. Bailer isn't seeing anything but is only speaking in ancient Greek."

"Can somebody understand?"

"Uhura…Nyota can understand most of it. You could."

"I speak ancient Greek?" Jim asked, turning to study Leonard.

"You did. And you will again. I don't think you do right this minute."

"That seems…weird," Jim decided.

"For some people. Not for you. There are very few languages you don't understand," Leonard told him.

"Why?" Jim asked, leaning more heavily against the Doctor.

"Let's get you back to your room and I'll try to explain," Leonard suggested, turning Jim back toward his room.

"Yeah. I think I've been walkin' enough."

"You did really well for your first time," Leonard told him, making him feel a glow of pride.

"Can we try again later maybe?"

"If you feel up to it we can," Leonard agreed.

"Not with you, though. You need to be off. I may not know everything but I know if I don't make you be off, you won't."

The Doctor laughed softly at that. "All right, sir. I'll take the rest of the day off."

"Good," Jim said with a nod. "And don't come back until tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Leonard agreed as he opened the door to Jim's room. "Bed?"

"Chair?" Jim countered.

"Sure. As long as you aren't too tired to sit up for a while."

Jim shook his head, gratefully sitting in the chair his visitors had occupied. He promised to stay right where he was while Leonard was gone, accepting the computer for company. He wondered if he could figure out how to contact his mom but decided that was for adults to do. Well, people who felt like adults anyway. Once he had it turned on, it wasn't hard to figure out how to look at the information about the ship. The one they said he was in charge of. The computer asked him to identify himself and when he did, he found he could look at lots of cool stuff.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Leonard said as he returned.

"'Sokay," Jim said, looking up at him. "I was looking at stuff about the ship. There's lots of people on it."

"There are," Leonard agreed, handing him some coffee and a Pop Tart. "I had to make the coffee. Apparently the medical staff decided you and I didn't need any."

"That's wrong," Jim said with a smile.

"I think so too," Leonard agreed.

"Can you tell me why I speak ancient Greek now?" Jim asked as he took an experimental bite of his pastry.

"What grade would you be in if you were really eight?" Leonard asked in turn.

"Uhm… well… most of my…friends are… were in third grade," Jim said, studying his coffee cup.

"Yes," Leonard agreed. "What grade were _you_ in?"

"Fifth," Jim admitted.

"And how old were you when you graduated from high school?"

"Uhmm… I couldn't drive. Not really. I mean I could but Mom said not to," Jim said.

"Because you had just turned 15 when you graduated from high school," Leonard told him gently.

"Yeah," Jim agreed. "How come I remember that?"

"There are some things you do remember and some you don't yet. It will all come back to you."

Jim nodded, eating another piece of Pop Tart. "So…you're sayin' I'm smart."

"No," Leonard laughed. "You're saying you're smart. Because you are. Smarter than anyone I've ever known. Except maybe Spock. But Vulcans are innately different."

"Innately," Jim repeated, trying it out. "If I'm so smart, why don't I understand that word?"

"Because an eight year old wouldn't use it, as a rule. It means… well… _basically_. They aren't like Humans."

Jim nodded, looking up at Leonard. "You graduated high school at 16."

"Yes," Leonard agreed. "But I'm not close to your league of smart."

Jim shrugged, sipping more coffee. "Can you call Mom for me, please?"

"Sure," Leonard said. He did it, Jim waiting as the connection was made. He smiled when his mother's face appeared.

"Hi Mom," he said brightly.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" Winona asked, her voice warm and making Jim feel safe.

"Better, I think. The elephants are smaller. Leonard tells me that's good. I'm drinking coffee and eating a Pop Tart," he was proud to tell her.

"Good for you. And you're sitting in a chair."

"Uh huh," he said, nodding. "I walked around sick bay. For a minute. Leonard said I can try again later on."

"I'm glad to hear that, baby," Winona said with a smile.

"What are you doin', Mom?" Jim asked, his eyes wide in curiosity.

"It's Sunday here. So I had lunch with Mildred and Thomas. You remember them, don't you?"

Jim agreed that he did, listening attentively to everything else his mother said, just happy to have her with him, even if she wasn't there in person. "Do you want to talk to Leonard?" Jim asked when they had been talking for about ten minutes.

"Does he want to talk to me?" she asked in return.

"Do you?" Jim asked Leonard.

"I don't need to," Leonard said. "He's doing great."

"Thank you," Winona said, studying Leonard.

"No need to be thankin' me, ma'am. All in a day's work."

She laughed at that, turning her attention back to Jim, reminding him to listen to the Doctors and that she would talk to him again really soon.

"'Kay," Jim agreed reluctantly. "Love you."

"I love you too, baby," Winona said, smiling as her face faded off the screen.

"Now Spock?" Jim asked, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"Sure," Leonard agreed, showing Jim how to do it. It wasn't going to violate any Starfleet regulations for Jim to contact Spock any time from anywhere.

"Hey," Jim said with a bright smile.

"Good morning," Spock replied. "Did you walk?"

"Yep. Leonard said I did really good. I'm sitting in a chair now."

"I see that you are. That is a very good sign."

"Uh huh. I talked to Mom. She said hey."

"I appreciate that. I am planning to contact her tomorrow," Spock said.

"Oh. You aren't going to talk about me, are you?" Jim asked with a eye crinkling smile.

"You may be one of the topics," Spock said in his own teasing manner. "Are you dizzy from sitting up?"

"Nope. I ate a whole Pop Tart. And it isn't upsetting my tummy."

"Good," Spock said, nodding. "And the elephants?"

"They're still here. They went back down to like horses. Leonard said it doesn't matter."

"It does not," Spock agreed.

"Did you know I speak ancient Greek?" Jim asked. There was a look of concentration on his face that made him appear like a child rather than an adult. While it was certainly adorable, it was also disconcerting.

"I do," Spock said. "It is one of many languages you speak."

"What else?"

"Vulcan. Most major Earth languages. Orion. Although many of those words you cannot use in public."

"They're naughty?" Jim asked with a sly smile.

"They are. Gaila taught them to you," Spock said, very nearly looking amused.

"Gaila," Jim repeated, considering it. "Green hair. Red skin?"

"Green skin and red hair. She works for Mr. Scott in Engineering."

Jim nodded, the frown of concentration returning. "That's not how I know her."

"You met her at the Academy, love. Where the two of you…acted the way in which unattached adults act."

"Oh," Jim said. "We kissed and stuff."

"Yes you did. Were you and I not married, she would want to kiss you still."

"Ohhh…" Jim said, smiling. "_Kissin'_ kissin'."

"Precisely. That is why you cannot say the words she taught you to anyone but me," Spock said.

"'Kay. Once I remember them, I'll just tell them to you," Jim promised.

"That is for the best," Spock assured him.

"Are you still bored?" Jim asked.

"Vulcans do not suffer from boredom," Spock responded, making Leonard laugh at him.

"Maybe not. But you do," Leonard told him.

Spock raised one eyebrow before returning his focus on Jim, telling him those things he had been doing that Jim would understand. Jim didn't really care what he said as long as he kept talking.

As much as he wanted to keep talking to Spock, Jim's eyes refused to remain open. Leonard finally talked him into taking the comm to bed, getting him to lay down when his robe was off. Spock recited Dr. Seuss until Jim was sound asleep.

"Jim told me to take the rest of the day off," Leonard told Spock quietly.

"It is what you need," Spock agreed.

"You aren't worried?"

"Not in the least. Dr. M'Benga will look after him while you have the time to yourself. And as much as we would prefer to believe otherwise, your presence will not speed Jim's recovery."

Leonard had to nod at that, promising to check in with Geoffrey before he went off shift. Spock said he would come to sick bay when he was told Jim was awake.

* * *

><p><em>Seriously? <strong>Thanks<strong> for all the support and love you've shown these Pink Elephants! The reviews and overall reactions have been mind-blowing! Thank you! My RL is about to take a turn to the even-crazier-than-usual side so I can't promise I will be updating quite as often. My muses aren't done with the elephants but they may be too tired to write as quickly as they have been._

_Thanks again! Really. Reviews = writers' crack!_


	6. Chapter 6

Jim kept his eyes closed as he listened to the new voices in his room. He couldn't decide if that is what woke him or if he was waking up anyway and the voices were just confirmation.

He finally let his eyes drift open, finding two men sitting not far from his bed. One had straight black hair. He was laughing at something the man with the yellow curly hair had just said. They were people he knew, just like Scotty and Nyota. So what were their names? Mmm…. _Harry? Henry? Hickory? No that wasn't right. Hikaru. The one he had told Nyota was a… word he wasn't allowed to use. And his friend was named…uhmm… Peter? Wait. It was a name like the dogs. The drooly ones. Pavlov's dogs. But not just like that. Pavel. Yeah - Hikaru's BFF was Pavel._

"Hey, Pavel, Hikaru," Jim said, watching them smile over at him.

"Hi ya, Jim," Hikaru responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay mostly."

"Keptain," Pavel said with slightly less enthusiasm.

"You know they said he doesn't feel like the Captain right now," Hikaru told Pavel with a laugh.

Pavel shrugged, smiling at Hikaru. "I cannot be calling him by his first name. He is still the Kepatin."

"I think," Jim said, a tiny smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "You can call me Jim."

"Didn't I tell you?" Hikaru said, gently elbowing Pavel in the ribs.

"Da," Pavel had to agree. "Are you thirsty?"

"Mmm…. I don't know yet," Jim said, closing his eyes for a moment. "Yeah. And I need to pee."

"I vill go for the soda. Karu, you vill help him, da?"

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed, watching Pavel leave in a whirlwind.

"He always like that?" Jim asked as he moved aside the covers.

"Pretty much," Hikaru agreed. "Are you dizzy? Dr. M'Benga said we needed to watch out for that."

"Not dizzy. Not right now," Jim decided, accepting Hikaru's help over to the bathroom. "I better sit down. It's easier."

Hikaru nodded, settling Jim and leaving the bathroom door open even as he was right on the other side it. "You okay?" he finally called when it seemed that Jim had been in by himself longer than necessary.

"Mmm…yeah. But I can't stand up."

"You can't?" Hikaru asked, reentering the bathroom. Jim was trying to pull up his pajama bottoms and balance himself on the counter but he didn't seem to have enough hands. "Oh I see. May I help you with your pajamas?"

"I think you better," Jim agreed, looking down at where they pooled at his feet. "Will it make you feel… creepy inside?"

"God no, Jim. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Just like there's nothing you wouldn't do for me. Or any of the crew. Including helping us with our pajamas," Hikaru assured him, tying the drawstring for Jim once his bottoms were up.

"Good," Jim said with a nod. "Do you… is it okay for you to call Spock?"

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed. "I'll do that as soon as you are safely back in bed."

"Will it be good if I sit in the chair?" Jim asked as they slowly made their way out of the bathroom.

"Sure. There you go," Hikaru said when he had Jim settled. "Do you want a blanket? Are you cold?"

Jim shook his head, laughing at Hikaru's words. "You worry about me like this all the time?"

"We all do," Hikaru admitted. "You have a way of finding trouble. We find a way out of it."

"I must be a lot of work," Jim said.

"None of us would trade you for anybody," Hikaru told him. He smiled over at Pavel when he returned with a glass of soda and a bowl. Hikaru contacted the Commander while Pavel handed Jim the bowl, Spock assuring them that he would be there within ten minutes.

"Soup. Doctor says you vill be trying it, da?" Pavel asked, placing the glass of soda on the table.

Jim nodded, taking a small spoonful of the soup. "I will be trying it."

"Good. Chicken soup cures anything," Hikaru laughed.

"What are your jobs?" Jim asked. "I know I should know. But I don't know. Not really."

Hikaru and Pavel explained, Jim recognizing much of what they were saying, some of it mysterious and even a little confusing. But that seemed to be the current way of things so he knew that he didn't need to worry about it.

When he had eaten about a third of the soup, he put down his spoon with a sigh.

"All done?" Hikaru asked.

"I think so," Jim said, looking from the bowl to his friends. "Thanks."

"You are velcome," Pavel said. "How are the elephants? They are still here?"

"Uh huh. Smaller than yesterday. Still pink. And quiet," Jim said, watching the parade.

"That's a good sign," Hikaru said, automatically standing up with Pavel when Spock entered the room, Jim smiling over at him. "We'll…uhm… see you later." Whether or not Jim heard was really of no consequence as they left silently.

"Hello, love," Spock said, kissing him on the head before settling in the chair Hikaru had vacated.

"Hey," Jim sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I think. Hikaru and Pavel are funny," Jim told him with a smile.

"They are quite amusing. Most especially when they are together."

"Do they feel fluttery for each other?"

"They do. It is said that they will marry before much more time has elapsed."

"That will be good for them, huh? Jim asked, staring at Spock.

"Indeed," Spock agreed.

"I had soup. And it's not upsetting my tummy."

"That is welcome news," Spock said. "Eating helps you get your strength back."

"So I can go back to Captaining," Jim said with a nod. "Is Chris mad at me?"

"He is not. He has no reason to be," Spock assured him. "Why do you ask?"

"He hasn't come see me. I thought maybe I did something to make him mad."

"He is talking with the crew. Doing informal inspections of the ship. Reporting to Starfleet about the situation with the epidemic."

"Ep-demk?" Jim asked.

"The fever. When a disease is… when a lot of people have the same illness, it is called an epidemic."

"'Kay. Can you help me walk some more?"

"I wish that I could. But it is not safe for me to spend time in the general sickbay. Hikaru and Pavel can, however."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Okay. I'll ask 'em when they come back. They'll still be here?"

"They will."

"Hikaru helped me over to the bathroom. Then he helped me up with my bottoms. They were too far away," Jim said, giggling.

"I can see why they were," Spock agreed.

"He rescued them for me. And did you know the elephants were smaller before you came in?"

"Are they still?"

"You make them disappear. Why is that, do you think?"

"Because we are bonded," Spock said. "Our mental link provides a degree of clarity."

"I think like you?" Jim asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Spock said. "If I were seeing them as a reaction to the fever, you might be as well."

"Even if I hadn't before?"

"Possibly."

"Did you see them when I was?" Jim asked, studying him as though trying to memorize every feature and expression.

"I did not. I was not allowed to come while you were very sick," Spock reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Jim said, nodding seriously. "Did Leonard go be away?"

"He did. He came and ate lunch with me. Then I believe he was going to take a nap."

"Good. What else you been doin'?" Jim asked, leaning just a little closer to Spock. Spock told him of his activities which had been limited as he was still not allowed to be out of their quarters for any length on time. Whether or not Jim understood was of no consequence to either of them. Jim wanted Spock to talk to him and Spock would oblige for as long as he was with Jim.

After he had been visiting for half an hour, Spock told Jim he had to leave. Jim was as brave about it as he possibly could be, making Spock promise he'd come back tomorrow.

"When I'm ready to go to bed, I can call you and you'll read to me, right?" Jim asked when Spock was standing in front of him.

"Yes, love. You can decide which book you would like for me to read to you."

"'Kay. Good. And you'll come back tomorrow?"

"You know that I will. And Chris will come see you later today or tomorrow," Spock promised.

Jim nodded, doing everything he could to stay brave as Spock left after a last kiss on the head. Hikaru and Pavel waited a few minutes before going back into Jim's room, just in case. They found him watching the door and asked if they were allowed to help him walk.

"Sure," Hikaru agreed. "Do you want bedroom shoes?"

"Floor's cold but I don't care," Jim said, standing up with Pavel's help, finding it easier than he expected. Pavel was small but strong, making Jim feel safe.

They helped him walk around sickbay for ten minutes, Jim feeling stronger than he had earlier, which Pavel and Hikaru said was a good sign.

"Now I'm all tired out," Jim said when they were back in his room.

"Da. This is expected. You vill sleep for a time?"

"Uh huh," Jim confirmed, getting into bed with their help. When he was covered and snug, he asked if they would mind talking to him because that always helped him fall asleep faster. They naturally agreed, mostly talking to each other but he didn't mind. Their voices made him smile as he drifted off to sleep.

~o0o~

Spock woke with the first sound of an access code being entered into the door to his quarters. He stood and went into the office area as the door slid open to allow Jim to enter. His face was pale and his legs were shaky, but he looked extraordinarily pleased with himself.

"Jim," Spock said, unable disguise his surprise.

"Hey," Jim said, smiling shyly at him. He was wearing a thick robe and a pair of bedroom shoes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't like it in the hospital. I want to be with you," Jim explained, moving closer. Spock realized that Jim had quite possibly used his final reserve of energy and picked him up. "I can walk," Jim protested half-heartedly.

"You can barely stand. You certainly would not make it to the bed."

"Oh yeah," Jim said, looking up at Spock where he stood next to the bed after Spock had gently deposited him. "Don't be mad."

"I am not. I am worried about you," Spock said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He traced the line of concentration between Jim's eyes, shaking his head. "Did you remember where our quarters are?"

Jim shook his head. "I looked on the computer. It showed me how to get here."

"I see. And you know that it is 3:30 in the morning?"

"Uh huh. That's when the computer said nobody was much in the halls. I asked," he said. Spock wasn't sure if Jim was more proud of himself or more afraid he was about to be scolded.

"Still. You should not have left sickbay."

"But I want to be with you," Jim said, those words explaining it all as far as he was concerned. He frowned when the door opened again, looking up to find Leonard frowning at him.

"What in the name of tarnation are you doin' here, James T. Kirk?" Leonard demanded.

"They're my quarters. Right?" Jim said, making sure at the last minute. He was curled around Spock who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. 'Course. But you got no business bein' out of sick bay. What are you thinkin'?" Leonard asked firmly, his fists on his hips as he stared down at Jim.

"You said I'm not 'tagious. You said I can't give it to Spock. You said Spock can't be with me there 'cause he could get it. So I came here," Jim explained reasonably although in a small voice.

Leonard raised one eyebrow at that, looking at Spock.

"His argument is logical."

"He should be in sickbay. We can't monitor him here."

"The bed wasn't makin' noises any more. It was when I was really sick. But not now," Jim pointed out.

"You should be in sickbay," Leonard said.

"You keep sayin' that. But you don't say why. Spock can't get it," Jim said again.

"You need to be there because you are still sick. You can't be wanderin' the halls of the Enterprise. What if somethin' happens? How would we know?"

"You found me. You asked the computer. Or it told you I left. 'Cause it knows where we are. I came when it said Spock was here. When I was sure he was," Jim said reasonably.

"And you just waltzed out of sickbay?" Leonard asked.

Jim shook his head at that, moving a little closer to Spock. "I used a code."

"Great. You think you are 8 but you remember your access codes," Leonard said.

Jim could only shrug at that. "Why can't I stay? Spock makes the elephants go away."

"Because it is too soon for you to be out of the care of the medical staff," Leonard said firmly. "You need to come back to sickbay with me right now."

"I want to be with Spock," Jim said, no other response necessary as far as he was concerned.

"What do you think Admiral Pike will say about you being out of sickbay without my permission?" Leonard asked. "Do you think he will approve?"

"I don't know," Jim admitted.

"You must understand why he prefers to be here," Spock said.

"Makes no difference. He is too sick to be out of sickbay. Anything could happen. He could have convulsions. He's already hallucinatin'," Leonard reminded them both. "You can come with me. Or we can call Admiral Pike and ask what he thinks."

"Spock thinks I should stay," Jim protested.

"He didn't say any such thing," Leonard said, going over to the intercom by the bed. "Dr. McCoy to Admiral Pike." There was a lengthy pause as they waited, Jim's eyes wide and not a little frightened.

"You don't have to call him," Jim said, shaking his head although it was too late.

"Pike here. What's wrong?" the Admiral's voice said.

"Jim has decided he doesn't need to be in sickbay any longer. So he brought himself down to his quarters, sir. He's reluctantly to return with me," Dr. McCoy explained.

"Where's Spock?" Pike asked.

"Right here, sir," Spock responded.

"What's your view of this, Commander?" Pike asked.

Spock looked up at McCoy's face, his expression equal parts determination and anger. Jim's face showed fear and no small of determination of his own. "I understand both points of view," Spock finally said.

"Is it medically necessary for Jim to be in sickbay?" the Admiral finally asked.

"Yes," Dr. McCoy said.

"Why?" Jim asked, speaking up for himself.

"Because that's where people with Seyp fever belong. Not out wanderin' the hallways," McCoy told Jim with a severe frown.

As much as Jim didn't want Leonard mad at him, he almost couldn't stop from laughing at the Doctor's expression what with his hair standing straight up and his flannel pajamas that had ducks printed on them. _Ducks_.

"I'm not in the hallways now. I'm in my quarters," Jim responded.

"Jim," the Admiral's voice said sternly.

"Yes sir," Jim replied quietly.

"If Dr. McCoy says you need to stay in sickbay, you need to stay. He's in charge of your recovery."

"I know he's the boss of me right now, sir," Jim said a little louder. "But I want to be with Spock. He makes the elephants go away."

"He does?" Pike asked.

"Yes sir. Because we are bonded," Spock explained.

"I see. Dr. McCoy, how much longer will Jim need to remain in sickbay?" the Admiral asked.

Leonard looked from Jim's pleading expression to Spock's calm one. Not that Spock didn't ordinarily look calm but Leonard had seen the way Spock's expression changed when he was worried for his bondmate. This wasn't one of those times. "Two days, sir."

"Very well. Jim, go with Dr. McCoy. He'll release you just as soon as it is medically safe to do so."

"But I want to stay with Spock," Jim pleaded.

"I know you do, son. But it's not safe for you to be in your quarters just yet. Go back to sickbay. Spock can visit you in the morning."

"Please let me stay," Jim requested, his eyes full of tears.

"Love," Spock said, caressing his hair. "If the Doctor wants you to return to sickbay, it is important that you listen. I know that you miss me. As I miss you. However there are times when we must do what is necessary rather than what we desire."

"You want me to go?" Jim asked Spock, biting his lower lip.

"I do not wish for you to leave. I recognize that it is _necessary_," Spock assured him, kissing his damp cheek lightly. "You have been very brave up till now. You can continue to be brave for two additional days."

Jim studied Spock's face before turning to look at the Doctor. "Are you mad at me?"

"No Jim. Worried. You would never make me angry on purpose," Leonard said, squatting next to the bed so he was eye-level with Jim. "Come with me. And you can come back here day after tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Leonard agreed, his hand lightly stroking Jim's hair.

"Cross your heart hope to die?"

"Cross my heart hope to die," McCoy agreed solemnly.

"Okay," Jim sighed. "I don't think I can walk all the way back there."

"I will carry you, love. Do not be concerned," Spock said.

"Okay," Jim repeated. "I'm sorry I was naughty."

"No one is angry, love," Spock assured him, pulling on a robe.

"I take it you no longer need me," Pike's voice said from the intercom.

"No sir. We'll see Jim safely back to sickbay," McCoy assured him.

"Very good. Jim, I'll come visit you later on today. And you don't need to worry. I'm not mad at you. Okay?"

"Okay," Jim agreed. "Good night."

"Good night," Pike responded, signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim slowly opened his eyes, wondering where he was. And why his head hurt so much. Why was he in sickbay? What this time?

He shifted enough to look over more of the room where he was laying, sighing in relief at a familiar sight. He cleared his throat softly, wondering about the dryness of it and his mouth. "Hey Bones?" When there was no response, he tried again. "Bones?" Jim said a little louder.

Bones turned slowly, his hazel eyes huge in surprise. Jim had seen almost every Human expression possible on Bones' face but this look of complete astonishment was quite possibly a first. Took a lot to rattle Bones but apparently Jim had done so.

"Jim?" Bones said, coming closer, staring unblinking at Jim, making him wonder if he had grown an extra head in the time that he couldn't account for.

"Yeah. Why am I in sickbay? Where's Spock? Why is there a security officer outside my door?" Jim asked, the questions running together.

"What is your whole name?" Bones asked quietly as though afraid he would startle his friend.

"James Tiberius Kirk, Captain, Starship Enterprise. NCC-1701. Spouse of Commander Spock, First Officer and Chief Science Officer. You are Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy, Chief Medical Officer. Why? Where's Spock?"

"Are you still seeing elephants?" Bones asked, his palm lightly on Jim's forehead.

"Elephants? What? Are you high?"

Bones shook his head, studying Jim with a critical eye. "How do you know me?"

"You're my best friend. We met on the Starfleet shuttle from Riverside to San Francisco. You threatened to throw up on me. Stop asking me so many questions and answer mine," Jim said, his patience quickly coming to an end.

"Spock is still confined to your quarters," Bones started, Jim frowning as he interrupted.

"Confined to quarters? Why? What's going on?"

"He's in quarantine. You are in sickbay because you are still recovering from Seyp fever. You've been here for a week now. Spock's never had it and if he gets it, he would most likely die from it."

"Seyp fever?" Jim repeated. "That's… not good. How many have it?"

"At last count, 25% of the crew had it. About half of those have recovered. The other half are on the mend."

Jim titled his head slightly, listening for a moment. "Where are we? Not out in space."

"Circling Spacestation Clapton. With so many sick, we had to orbit. That's when Pike came on board."

"Chris is on board?" Jim repeated.

"Has been for three days," Bones explained. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uhmm… I was on the Bridge. Until it started spinning. I turned command over to Hikaru and got to the bathroom just in time."

"Where I found you passed out with the fever. Seven days ago."

"I've been here an entire week? Unconscious?" Jim asked, considering the hole in his memory.

"You weren't unconscious the last four days," Bones corrected. "You woke up and asked me why there were pink elephants in your room."

"Pink elephants?" Jim repeated, looking at Bones like he had truly lost his mind. Which was really quite sad, all thing considered.

"You were hallucinating. It's common with Seyp fever. You also thought you were eight."

"Eight what?" Jim asked with a frown.

"Eight years old. I contacted Winona and she confirmed that the last time you had it was when you were eight. You reverted with the fever."

"You're making this up, right?" Jim asked, an undercurrent of hope in his voice.

"I am not. When you came to, you asked if your mom was coming. So I contacted her and she told you she couldn't come. Because she was out on assignment."

"I talked to Mom?" Jim asked, wondering if the fever had made him a parrot that was only capable of repeating whatever McCoy said.

"Twice," Bones confirmed. "You knew we were friends but not exactly why. You called me Leonard, which was frankly a nice change of pace."

Jim frowned even more at him. "And the security at my door?"

"You managed to escape to your quarters last night. In the middle of the night, naturally. You wouldn't come back so I contacted Pike who told you that you had to return with me."

"You always were a tattletale," Jim said with a lighter tone. "Is Spock okay?"

"He's fine. Bored but otherwise just fine."

"And the rest of the crew? They are over it or getting better?"

"Every one of them. No deaths. No serious aftereffects."

"And you didn't get it," Jim said, studying Bones closely.

"Never do. I have natural immunity. Like Winona. Now, would you like to talk to Spock?" Bones asked cheerfully.

"Do you need to ask?" Jim replied, accepting the comm-vid to contact Spock. "Hey."

"Good afternoon, t'hy'la. How are you feeling?"

"I can't really answer that. Because I have no recollection of the last week. Bones tells me I thought I was eight."

"You did. And there were elephants in your room. Pink ones," Spock added.

"So he said," Jim agreed, shaking his head in dismay. "Did I say anything stupid or embarrassing?"

"You did not. You were, in fact, quite adorable if somewhat precocious."

"Precocious?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"Leonard told you that you left sickbay without permission?"

"Yeah. But that was only because I wanted to be with you, right?"

"Of course. Although you did seem to remember Gaila as well," Spock joked.

Jim laughed at his statement. "I would never break out of anywhere for her."

"As I am aware," Spock assured him.

"When can you come see me?" Jim asked him.

"Leonard?"

"Well," Bones said, considering Jim. "Now that he's back to his adult self, it might be safe to release him to your quarters."

"Really? You'll let me leave?" Jim asked.

"I'm fairly sick of you by this point," Bones claimed. "And I know as your adult self, you'll tell me if you start to feel like you are relapsing."

"I can't give it to Spock, right?" Jim asked, to make absolutely sure.

"You are past the contagious stage. Which is one of the reasons you broke out of sickbay."

"Because you told me it would be safe to be with him," Jim guessed.

"Yeah. Me and my big mouth," Bones said. "Spock can be released tomorrow. Most everyone's over it and those who aren't are no longer contagious."

"When can I return to duty?" Jim asked, Spock looking vaguely amused.

Bones sighed in frustration over the question, not that he wasn't expecting it. "In the last week, you've barely eaten. You've slept more than been awake. You need help getting to the bathroom. When do you think you can return?"

"Why is he so mean to me?" Jim asked Spock, otherwise ignoring McCoy.

"I do not consider it unkind, t'hy'la. I consider it… concerned. And he is correct."

Jim shrugged, returning his focus to Bones. "So I can go to my quarters?"

"Yeah. I'll get a wheelchair," Bones said, leaving after a last sigh.

"You need to contact Winona," Spock said.

"I will. Once I'm in our quarters. Is Scotty in command?"

"He is. The Admiral has also been in command. Not much is required while we are at the spacestation."

"True," Jim agreed. "What have you been doing?"

Spock told him, much as he had the 8 year old version of Jim.

"And I was worried they would yell at me about the reports?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"You were quite concerned," Spock agreed.

"I hope you weren't too worried."

"You were more worried than I was. You were afraid you would not become yourself again. And wanted to know what would happen if you stayed little," Spock told him.

"I can imagine," Jim said, looking over at Bones when he returned with the wheelchair. "Bones is back. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I look forward to it," Spock said, closing his connection.

Bones helped Jim move from the bed to the wheelchair, covering him with a blanket as a precaution. "Here are the rules," Bones said in what Jim thought of as his _scary doctor voice._ The security officer held the door open as Bones pushed Jim through in full lecture mode. "You and Spock will not engage in _any_ physical activities more strenuous than him helping you to the bathroom. You will spend most of your time in your bed. Alone. You will eat at least once an hour. I don't care if it's Pop Tarts and graham crackers. Eat. You can have coffee but switch to decaf after your first two cups. Pepsi is okay. You'll want orange soda and that's fine as well. Water is best but anything you drink will help. You may use your computer for 10 minutes each hour. I'll make Spock activate the timer if you try getting past it. You can have visitors as long as you are in bed. Sleep when you need to. If you start to feel dizzy or light headed or feverish, you are to tell Spock immediately. _Immediately._ No 'brave Captain Kirk who can handle it himself.' You are to tell Spock at the first signs. And if I find out you tried to stonewall him, you will be back in sickbay for the next month. You got me?"

Jim started at the sudden silence. No, he hadn't been listening but if it was really really important, Bones would tell Spock.

"You have no idea what I just said, do you?" Bones grumped from above him.

"Maybe?" Jim replied. "Sleep. Eat. Drink. No sex. That about it?"

"I hate you. I've never told you before but now's as good a time as any," Bones said, his tone surprisingly mild compared to the words he was saying.

"I know you do. It's mostly jealousy. And I can live with that," Jim said, howling when Bones thumped him on the back of his head. "Hey. That's no way to treat your patient. Or your commanding officer."

"You are a brat of the worst kind," Bones informed him.

"Yeah. But I'm your brat."

"No, you are Spock's. May God give him patience enough to deal with you," Bones prayed. "I preferred you as an 8 year old. At least you listened."

Jim shrugged, grinning when they arrived at his quarters. He reached over and input his code, mostly because he could. "Honey, I'm home," he announced unnecessarily. Spock was standing just before the door, obviously happy to see them – obvious to anyone, not just Jim.

"So I see," Spock responded as evenly as he could, not sounding nearly as Vulcan as he would have preferred.

"Bones has a whole long list of rules. Mostly they come down to the usual – eat, sleep, drink, no sex. You know. It will make him feel better to give you the unabridged version," Jim said, accepting Spock's help to leave the wheelchair. By unspoken agreement, Spock helped him over to their bed, settling Jim as Bones fussed over them both. "I'm fine. Stop fussing."

Bones straightened, looking him over with a frown. "What do you want to eat?"

"Chicken soup?" Jim requested, secretly glad when Bones nodded in agreement.

"Very mature," Bones agreed. "You want Pepsi? Orange soda? Water?"

"Water," Jim decided, shifting the pillow behind him so he could sit more comfortably. "I can call Mom from here, can't I?" he asked them both. Or neither of them. Didn't much matter, really.

"Here you are," Spock said, handing him the vid-comm from the bedside table. "Can you do it yourself?"

Jim very maturely stuck his tongue out at Spock before contacting his mother. "Hi," he said brightly when she activated her end.

"Hi baby. How are you doing?" she asked with a sleepy smile.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" he said with some guilt.

"It's fine. I'll go back to sleep. Are you feeling better?"

"I am. I don't think I'm eight any longer. I don't actually remember ever thinking I was," Jim told her, making her laugh.

"You were quite adorable," she assured him. "And much less trouble than the first time."

"That's good. Although I apparently broke out of sickbay last night," he confessed.

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure Leonard wasn't either," she said with a smile.

"He wasn't. That's what he told me anyway. If it's true, I know I left only because I wanted to be with Spock."

"Of course," she agreed. "I'm glad you are feeling better, my dear."

"Me too. I'll let you go back to sleep. I'm sorry again I woke you."

"I don't mind. I appreciate you letting me know you are out of sickbay _with_ Leonard's permission."

"Will you contact me later today? Once you wake up properly?" Jim asked with a smile.

"I will, dear. Listen to Leonard. And to Spock."

"I promise," he agreed, signing off and watching until the very last minute. He sighed, handing the vid-comm to Spock.

"It wasn't so long ago you avoided her," Bones reminded him when he settled next to him with the soup and a glass of ice water.

Jim shrugged, accepting the bowl to try the soup. "Being Captain changes a man."

"Very true," Spock agreed, watching him eat. "You will need to sleep when you are finished eating."

"You'll stay?" Jim asked Spock who nodded in agreement.

"I will. In this way I can be certain you do not leave," Spock said making Jim laugh.

"Okay. Do you think I'll remember thinking I was eight?" Jim asked Bones between bites.

"You might. You might not. It's not predictable. Everyone reacts differently to the fever. Lt. Bailer remembers speaking Ancient Greek. Jenkins has sworn off fish forever. And Silverstone hates flamingos. She said she always has."

"Does she recall that they were filling her room?" Spock asked.

"She does. Thankfully they didn't scare her. Mostly annoyed her with being there." Bones turned his focus to Jim when he stopped eating, staring down at the bowl which was half empty. "You done?"

"Yeah. I'll eat more when I wake up," Jim said, surrendering the bowl to him.

"That's fine. No cause for concern. Do you want to talk to Pike now or once you're awake?" Bones asked.

"Now," Jim decided, waiting as Spock requested him. Once Pike was on the line, Spock explained that Jim was now in his quarters, Pike expressing his relief.

"So you are back to normal, at least for you?" Pike said.

"That's what I'm told," Jim agreed. "I have to take a nap now. But when I wake up, will you come for a visit?"

"Of course. And try to stay put so Leonard doesn't have to rat you out again," Pike requested with a smile.

"I promise," Jim said with a nod. "Apparently my eight year old self was still stubborn."

"Yes but not unmanageably so," Pike assured him. "Go to sleep. I'll see you when you wake up."

"Thanks," Jim agreed, disconnecting and scooting down in the bed. He smiled when Bones pulled the covers higher, making sure he was snug and warm. "I thought you said you hate me."

"I do. But if you relapse, I'll have to take you back," Bones claimed. "Do you want me to leave you a hypospray, just in case?"

"No," Jim said at the same time that Spock agreed. Jim just frowned at them both and closed his eyes, almost instantly asleep.

"I guess his big adventure has him worn out," Bones said quietly.

"It would seem so," Spock agreed warmly. "Thank you for taking such good care of him. I cannot contemplate what would become of him if you were not as careful as you are."

Bones shook his head at that, smiling at Spock. "Between us, we'll keep him safe."

"I'll hold you to that," Spock said, telling him good-bye before he left them alone.

Spock watched Jim sleep for a few minutes, always comforted by his presence and the relaxed expression on his face. He finally turned his focus to a padd, reviewing some of the reports from his Science staff, signing off or requesting clarification as necessary. Not that the reports or the experiments were vital. Mostly they were tasks that had needed to be done for some time but never managed to make their way to the top of the list. This enforced down-time had been the ideal chance to take care of some of them.

~o0o~

"Elephants? No. The circus isn't in town," Jim was saying, shaking his head. "Of course I didn't. Why would I?...mmm…. Mom won't yell, I'm sure."

"Jim," Spock said, a warm hand on his shoulder. The contact assured Spock that Jim was not concerned by his dreams although he was very talkative as a result.

"Chris will make sure. I don't know what time it is on Saturn. Flamingos don't fly. Do they?... Sam had it first."

"Jim," Spock said a little more loudly, shaking him gently.

"What?" Jim responded although Spock wasn't entirely sure he had woken up.

"Are you awake, love?" Spock asked.

"Uhmm…" Jim moaned before rolling onto his back. He slowly opened his bright blue eyes, barely focused on Spock. "Hey."

"You were dreaming. I became concerned," Spock explained.

"Oh. I'm okay," Jim decided, taking a deep breath. "I remember being 8 now. How many people knew?" Jim tried hard not to be embarrassed by what the fever had done to him but some of the things he said and done were very… childish.

"Not many. The Command Crew visited with you. They found you adorable. Even Nyota enjoyed visiting with you," Spock teased.

"Thank God Hikaru didn't mind helping with my pajamas."

"You would do the same for him," Spock reminded him.

"Yeah. I know I don't need to be embarrassed but I can seem to help it."

"You do not have any reason to be embarrassed. But I believe it is understandable. And you know that none of them will, I believe the saying goes, _hold it against you."_

"Hopefully they won't," Jim agreed. "I need to use the bathroom. Then can they come for a visit? So I can prove I'm not 8 any longer."

"Certainly," Spock said, leaving the bed to help Jim over to their bathroom.

"Think Bones would have a fit if I took a shower?" Jim asked, looking longingly at their shower stall.

"Sit. I will check," Spock said, activating the comm. Dr. M'Benga answered, assuring them it would be fine so long as Spock was with him the entire time.

"Is Bones okay?" Jim asked Spock who repeated the question, in a slightly different way, to the Doctor.

"He is. I made him take the rest of the day off. I believe he went to the spacestation for something to eat."

"Good," Jim said loud enough so that the Doctor would hear. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. And I'm glad you are feeling better," M'Benga said with an unmistakable smile in his voice.

"Me too," Jim agreed, watching as Spock started the shower before stripping off his clothes. Once he was naked, he helped Jim out of his pajamas as well.

"You may look but you may not touch," Spock warned as he helped Jim into the steaming water.

"You are a spoilsport," Jim claimed.

"And we must listen to the Doctor's orders. If you become aroused, we cannot do anything about it," Spock reminded him.

"Mmm…" Jim sighed, letting the water beat down on him. "This feels really good."

"I can tell," Spock said with his version of a smile. "Hold still and I will wash your hair."

"Kay," Jim said, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Spock's hands on his scalp. "I missed having access to our bond."

"As have I," Spock said, kissing Jim's wet forehead. "It is good to have you back with me where you belong."

"Me too," Jim said, leaning against the wall.

"Have we tired you?" Spock asked in concern, Jim's fatigue leaking over to Spock.

"I'm afraid so. I wish I could stay. But…."

"I understand," Spock assured him, turning off the water and helping him out of the stall. He quickly and thoroughly dried Jim, helping him back to bed. "I will get your pajamas."

Jim nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed as he waited. He wasn't a lot of help as Spock dressed him in warm pajamas before settling him properly in bed.

"Are you feeling up to visitors?" Spock asked, kissing his forehead.

"I think so. Since I just have to sit here," Jim said.

Spock went to the intercom to tell Nyota that they should come, receiving her promise that she would bring the rest of the Command Crew with her.

"What would you like to drink?" Spock asked, gazing down at Jim with a heart-warming expression.

"Hot chocolate," Jim decided.

"Certainly," Spock said, going to their tiny kitchen to prepare it. "No, I have not talked with Sarek recently. Why?"

"You usually talk to him once a week. If I was sick for a week, you should have contacted him," Jim said.

"Other concerns took precedence," Spock reminded him, sitting next to him when the hot cocoa was ready.

"I guess they would," Jim said, carefully sipping the delicious treat. "Do we have our next orders yet?"

"We do not. As we had no way of knowing how long it would take for the entire crew to make a full recovery," Spock said.

"That makes sense," Jim agreed, smiling when the door chimed. Spock called them for to enter, the Command Crew coming in and practically tumbling over one another in order to greet Jim. He laughed at their enthusiasm, trying to answer as many of their questions as he possibly could. It came out that he did remember being eight and he thanked them all for their kindness, their help, and their patience.

"Ach, Cap'n," Scotty said. "It's not anything but what you'd have done for us."

That was met with a chorus of agreement, all of them assuring Jim there was nothing they wouldn't do for him, as an adult or as an eight year-old.

Chris sat in the armchair, taking it all in with amusement and indulgence. He spoke when someone addressed him directly, otherwise not interrupting what could best be described as a family reunion.

After they had been regaling the Captain with stories of what he had missed for almost 45 minutes, McCoy came in and proceeded to shoo them all out. "I know you want to stay. But it's been long enough for his first time. Yes you can come back tomorrow. No I won't change my mind. Yes I'm sure he needs to sleep."

He finally convinced them all to leave, only Chris remaining behind, shaking his head and smiling at the other three men. "You are quite the trio."

"Do you think we've just been insulted?" Bones asked Jim and Spock as he scanned Jim for his peace of mind more than from medical necessity.

"Quite possibly," Spock said, looking over at the Admiral, amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

Chris laughed and stood up. "I have some Captaining to do. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Good night," was the response as he left them alone.

"Do you wish to sleep here tonight?" Spock asked Leonard when Jim admitted his eyes weren't going to stay open any longer.

"No. He'll be fine. And if you need me, you only have to let me know."

Spock nodded, caressing Jim's hair as he quickly drifted off to sleep. "Thank you again for being such a good friend to us both."

"I thought thanks were illogical," Leonard teased, ordering the lights down to 10%. "Call me if you need me."

"You can be certain that I will. Sleep well," Spock said, watching him leave before returning his undivided attention to Jim who was already dreaming about activities they would be undertaking just as soon as they were allowed to do so. The idea pleased Spock immensely, making him smile to himself as he slid down in the bed to lay closer to Jim, very soon sound asleep with his t'hy'la snug up against him, right where he belonged.

_~ The End ~_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks again to everyone who showed this story so much love! The reviews have been inspirational and the number of times this story has been favorited is astounding to me! Thank you all for such lovely feedback! It's been fun!_


End file.
